


definitely not in denial

by dragonbagel



Series: so sweet it'll rot your teeth [3]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Jack denying any and all emotions, M/M, sarcasm tm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 11:03:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10989612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonbagel/pseuds/dragonbagel
Summary: drabble prompt from tumblr: rhys had his cybernetic arm torn off so he has to go to get emergency surgery, jack is going crazy with worry and has to refrain himself from punching the nurses when they won't let him in the surgery theatre (also a lil loopy rhys after thx)





	definitely not in denial

Jack fumed as he paced outside the surgical theater. Fortune was _not_  on his side that day, and he was more than a little pissed at lady luck’s apparent grudge against him.

 _Of course_ the one time he sent his head of sales down to R &D to see the new weapon Hyperion was supposed to be marketing (which, let it be known, was literally part of the idiot’s job description) happened to be the day of a screw-up that loosed a horde of stalkers on the facility. And _of course_ the fool hadn’t brought a shield or weapon with him. And _of course_ the moron had to get hit by a corrosive stalker’s needle that fried his cybernetic arm and melded it into his now nerve-damaged shoulder.

And  _of course_ that dumbass had to be Rhys.

Jack wouldn’t say he was scared, because everyone knew that wasn’t a very good look on an ultra-powerful billionaire CEO; but there was this strange feeling clawing at the inside of his chest as he watched the scrubbed-up doctors prod at his unconscious boyfriend in the room he’d been so rudely barred from. Apparently, neither nurses nor receptionists took too kindly to being bribed and then, when that didn’t work, threatened with a pistol, and they’d ordered him to stay outside while Rhys underwent the surgery. He’d nearly taken a swing at the nurse who’d led him to the over-glorified waiting room outside the theater before she’d warned him that she wouldn’t hesitate to kick his ass out of the hospital entirely, CEO or not.

So now he’d resigned himself to walking back and forth outside the tiny window, watching Rhys intently. They’d managed to get off his cybernetic arm, but not without nerve damage. Jack didn’t have a medical degree, but he did have a notoriously short temper, and these doctors were taking far too long to do their damn jobs. He made a mental note to cut the salaries of whoever these supposed “professionals” were if Rhys came out of this with so much as a single hair out of place.

But he wasn’t worried. No, he definitely wasn’t worried.

It was a few hours later, after Jack had finished raiding the lobby vending machine in what he vehemently denied to be stress eating, that a nurse approached him. His first instinct was to snap at her, but he clenched his teeth as she told him the news he’d been waiting far too long to hear: Rhys’ surgery was successfully completed.

“Took them long enough,” Jack muttered, meeting the nurse’s glower with a glare of his own. “So can I finally go see him now or what?”

The nurse bit back what was sure to be a retort in a smart attempt to avoid a death sentence from an obviously pissed-off Jack.

“Sure, but he’s not awake yet and–”

She didn’t manage to finish her sentence before Jack was stalking off towards the entrance to the room they’d apparently moved Rhys to (not that he’d been eavesdropping on the entire surgery or aftercare) with a “thanks, cupcake” directed towards the shocked and frankly affronted nurse.

True to her word, Rhys was unconscious when Jack entered the room; but he was more than content to sit at his side and hold his hand until he woke up; which, as it turned out, was a mind-numbing four hours later.

“Jack?”

Jack’s head shot up at Rhys’ groggy voice, offering him a smile. “Welcome back, pumpkin.”

Rhys squinted in confusion. “Where was I?”

Jack snorted, looking at Rhys’ IV to see what was definitely more morphine than nutrient-supplemented fluids.

“Jaaaack,” Rhys whined, his lips curling into an over-exaggerated pout. “Where was I?”

“The moon.”

“Oh,” Rhys said thoughtfully. “That sounds nice.”

Jack chuckled and rolled his eyes as he began to rub circles on the back of Rhys’ hand with his thumb.

“You feel nice.”

Jack felt his face grow a bit hot underneath his mask. “Thanks, Rhysie.”

Rhys’ eyes clouded for a moment, and Jack thought he’d fallen back asleep before he spoke again. “Can I tell you a secret?”

Jack couldn’t hold back a grin. “Sure thing, kitten.”

“I think I love you.”

Jack’s heart froze in his chest before it began beating wildly. Rhys had never said that to him before, and probably never would have if he was sober; the kid was stubborn as hell in his denial.

“I love you too, kiddo.”

Rhys leaned up to cup Jack’s ear with his remaining hand, pressing his lips so that they were nearly touching his skin as if they were middle-schoolers swapping gossip.

“Just don’t tell anyone, or my boyfriend Jack will kill you.”

**Author's Note:**

> i live for comments/kudos  
> find me on tumblr [here](dragonbagel.tumblr.com)


End file.
